notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
Zarquan
About me - Puzzle Pirates Related Background - (All 3 accounts on Sage) First account : ArtemisFowl: 2006 ish, not sure exactly. Approximately 4-5 years ago i joined puzzle pirates under the name of ArtemisFowl, (some character in a book i hade been reading - i didn ot know then it was the name of a greek god (Artemis) or an OM, so I tried Artemis first - obviously, I could'nt have that name). I don't remember much from them, all I do remember is dubloons were cheap, money was slightly harder to get and i was very good at sailing... strange now I hate it :s. Second account: Cptnjjrl: 2007/2009 My second most recent account was Cptnjjrl, only 2-3 years ago. I had that account for at least 2-3 years and by then had obtained a couple of crews (Captain) + a Flag (Monarch). Though i never bought a crew.... One of my traits was crew 'hijacking' or, to be piratey correct, joining a crew and mutinying it. It was not against the law, and was perfectly allowed in terms of politics of crews etc. I usually chose crews without many members or a captain, so I was actually helping them out, rather then screwing everything up for them :D. Anyway... i got my first crew with a mate, and we ran it together as SOs. Then he left, and i took over as captain. I later formed a flag as well. My crew got to about 125 members, and my flag had that plus a crew of about 80-100. That was one of my most successful runs on this game, though i consider my current statue a bit better, even if I have slightly worse stats :). Current account: Zarquan 2010-Unknown Pre-Heart of Aphrodite Well i started some time in August, near the middle of it after I quit the game i had been playing for the last 2 years. I started out by looking for an active crew, and found a relatively active and nice one. Only problem was, only one player was active in my time zone... he became my 'mentor' and has brought me up through the game. Though i new how to play, i needed encouragement, as i had quit twice, so there must have been something i did not like... Anyways his name is Meisterjow, some of you may know him, some not, he is one of my best mates to this day. Lawyerbabe offered me a position in her crew while i was still in this other one (Captain Annacrock). I declined, but added her as a heartie (just encase) - and thank god i did. Soon Meister left and i had nothing to do and no one to talk to. I sent Lawyer a message, asking if the offer was still open for me to join as officer - and soon i was in my current crew - Heart of Aphrodite. While in Heart of Aphrodite Since then, I rose up the ranks, immediately getting familiar with lawyer, the SOs and other members of the crew. After about 48 hours, i knew this was the crew for me, it was active, fun and friendly. After a bit of work, and when Lawyer and the SOs trusted me, i was made SO. From then on, i worked on improving my relations, getting money and helping out the crew. I now help train new officers how to pillage, and enjoy the day-to-day business of the crew. Now I have created a solid layer of trust and friendship with my fellow SOs, Captain and crew. I manage an Iron Mongers along with Bonifacio and Undecided and i run pillies daily...So far this try at Puzzle Pirates is going pretty well for me :) Ok im not captain or have a flag, but im in a crew that I love, and a flag that i love :) Glad to be here, (And ill take this opportunity to thank everyone who has helped me on my way) My Pirate Page Yarr! ''- Best puzzles: bilging/rumbling'' I always loved rumbling, but about a month ago from this date (21/10/2010) I learnt how to insta, and from then on in, it became one of my favourite puzzles... I think i can safely say ive beaten most of the SOs and Lawyer in my crew (Or those that I have played) - Though i admit i lost to Lawyerbabe the other day :) At the moment im still training my rumbling skill, for the first few weeks insta'ing people sufficed, but soon i learnt that its not all there is to rumbling, and the best rumblers arent those who just aim for instas. (Though if you can get one, it obviously does help :D :D) A Couple of screenshots are rolling just below of this text :) An example of an insta (I know, it was on my co-account, but just an example!). fva.png|Triggering the insta... fvb.png|My view of the insta :D fvj.png|And the insta from my alts prospective.. not a pretty sight to be on the recieving end of... If you do not know how to insta rumble, check out this youtube video, it helps allot and shows you how its done - Puzzle Pirates(YPP) Rumble Insta Video YouTube. Insta'ing is not too difficult, it just takes some practice :) - Send me a tell ingame, im always happy to help out! As for bilging.. well i was always quite bad at bilging - i know, its supposed to be the easiest puzzle :s but there was a time where 'fine' was good for me... For this reason i never really bothered with it, got my tired and annoyed. Luckily, one of my best mates - Meisterjow - helped me out here. I usually set goals for myself, cause if i dont have somewhere to aim, i have no drive. But in this case he set me the goal of Master Bilge, and it gave me drive. I didnt just bilge non stop, i like variety and that woulda been boring ;s, but gradually i got better using Youtube and his help :). Recently i began to get frequent excellents and i soon rose to Respected. After a few more SMHs and CIs with Mindless, i had myself a master. (Only yesterday - 25/10/10). This was a great achievement for me and ill never forget it.. (now im aiming for renowned gunning :P) Anyway, i received a dog as a pressie :).. which brings me onto my pets. Pets I own 3 pets, 2 dogs and a rat :D - Jarquan (Small Dog) - from Meister, Marvin (Rat), Thor (Dog) Jarquan: Black/Brown Received from Meisterjow as a present for reaching Master Bilge. Named after me (duh) and usually Jar is the one i will walk :) Marvin: Ginger/red (not sure what it is ingame) My first rat :D Got from doing the mission - 'Furnish your home' or something similar :) Had ever since - named after character in The Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy. Thor: Grey/Dark grey-brown Bought him in the inn for 10k + 2dubs :D My first pet other then Marvin. Other info At the moment I am Senior Officer and Diplomat in the crew Heart of Aphrodite :). Member of Noto flag (duh) and Ensign in the Ady navy. Im also beginning to get bored writing. I go on frequent SMH's/HS/CI and poker either hates me, or loves me.. depending on what kind of day im having. ;)- I am very good friends with Karnax, Bonifacio, Lawyerbabe, Milanoszz, Undecided and Meisterjow. - And hopefully some more from the flag soon :) Plus i like playing Kade Sim with those above and others :) Thanx for reading, i know its long, but i just had to write more then Karnax, and waiting for an SMH to load takes a while :) Last Updated: 27/10/10 Category:Senior Officers